Running Away From The Memories
by BlackRiver79
Summary: Set during NM. When charlie tries to send Bella to her mother she doesn't take it. Instead she gets mad and decides to skip school but in the process ends up sending herself to the hospital. This one twist in the story can change EVERYTHING. In fact it does. Rated M: For possibly Strong Language in the future, Teenage drinking, smoking, ect. , and Hell maybe even a bit of smut ;
1. Chapter 1

Running Away from the Memories – Chapter 1

Trees...trees...trees...more green trees...when will it stop? When will I find what I'm looking for? What am I looking for?...To tell the truth I really don't know...all I know is that what I am looking for is somewhere in this area with all these trees...I felt like I had to hurry and find this missing thing. I have no idea how long I was wondering around this tree infested area but I finally stopped after what felt like hours. No, more like days. I finally found it. Relief filled my heart. I found him...My love. I smiled as he turned around and I saw his beautiful god like face. His famous heart stopping lopsided smirk was drawing me in, telling me to come closer. I tried to walk towards him but I couldn't. I tried again but I didn't budge.

"Don't follow Me." said the god in front of me

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." he spat out almost irritated. As he said this I felt my heart crumble into a million pieces. My eyes were looking for any sign that he was lying. He wasn't. He was telling the truth.

"None of us want you to follow us Bella, I don't love you I never did." he smirked "It was all a game for me a temporary...distraction" I felt tears stinging in my eyes. No! this has to be a joke but his eyes said otherwise. His normal soft Topaz eyes were now Black and filled with hate. I tried to question him but the words wouldn't come out. Surprising myself I managed to squeak out one word.

"Why?"

"Simple" scoffed the now retreating figure "I played with you and now I'm done. To be honest you weren't even that fun to play with." With that last sentence he walked away into the darkness his figure no longer visible.  
Then in one blink of my eye the trees were gone. He was gone. All I saw was darkness, an endless darkness. Then I felt a stabbing pain in my chest like my heart was being ripped out of my chest right then and there. I could feel the beating of my heart as it was growing louder and louder in my ears. It became deafening. My head was throbbing in tempo with my heart…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP. Then I couldn't take it anymore and I did all I could do. I screamed. And screamed and screamed until my throat felt raw.

My eyes then flashed open. I realized that I was screaming out loud and I immediately shut my mouth.  
I looked around trying to understand where I was. My heart was still beating so fast that I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. It felt like a heavy stinging pain each time my heart beat. Then the tears were unwillingly coming out. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and I realized that I was in my room. Thank god. It was only a dream but I knew that it was actually a memory. A memory that I had been reliving every night for four months straight. The same dream of when..._he_...left me. Sometimes it changes like for example tonight I actually asked why instead of thinking it.

I looked over at my alarm clock. 6:47 guess that gives me time to take a long shower to relax my muscles. I took as much time in the shower as I could with some warm water left. I got out around 7:30 and then crawled back into my bed, my hair still wet, and curled up in a ball underneath the covers. I had almost the same exact schedule every day. I want to change I really do. But, then I think about what happened almost exactly four months ago and my brain and body just shut down. I can't help it. They just one day got up and left. They were my world..._He_ was my world. I let the tears fall down my face as I think about him or try not to think about him. It's so confusing sometimes what goes on in my head. None of it makes any sense it's just a bunch of thoughts being whirled around in my head so fast that most of the time I just zone out completely. Although most of the time I know it's about… I'm so pathetic I can't even say his name. I let the last couple tears fall as I get up and look at the clock for the second time this morning. 8:15 school starts in 15 minutes I should probably go down stairs and "eat" my breakfast. I already know I'll throw up if I try to eat something during the morning so now I only each lunch and dinner, sometimes I even skip lunch. I quickly get dressed and throw my damp hair into a messy ponytail then I walk down stairs and prepare my toast. Once my toast was done I sit on a chair across from Charlie and just stare at my toast as if it were poisoned. You could practically hear the clock ticking by how quiet it was. My mind was blank. It was always blank.

"That's it!" Charlie suddenly yelled making me jump a little in my seat.

"I'm sending you to Jacksonville with your mother." Charlie threatened. My eyes grew two times their normal size.

"No Charlie please don't send me there I want to stay here." I said almost crying again. What if they come back I can't miss them if they decide to come back.

"Well, I don't know what to do Bells, You're like a walking dead person...a zombie!" he sighed "Honey I love you and I hate seeing you like this. It really pains me to see you just drag yourself around every day like you despise waking up every morning." said Charlie with worried eyes.

"I promise dad, I'll get better. Just don't make me go with mom." I almost begged.

"I don't know Bells. Maybe a change is good for you." Charlie said scratching his head.

"No...I can't leave dad. I can't just leave you here alone." I said actually thinking about his health since...never mind

"You know what, I need to go to school dad. I'm going to be late." I said as I walked out the door.

I was angry, hurt and irritated all at the same time. I jumped into my old Chevy and decided I wasn't going to go to school today. I decided I was going to go somewhere where I could scream and sob at the top of my lungs and no one would call the cops better known as Charlie's men. This was my first time ditching school. Then again this was my first time feeling something instead of numbness. A rush was running through my body. It felt like I was being electrocuted but 100 times better. I think I was having an adrenaline rush and I loved it. I started to speed my car up to 60 mph as I passed up my usual turn to Forks high. I wanted to go faster. I wanted to feel this rush forever. Then before I could realize what I was doing I was pushing my poor Chevy to go 75. _Don't do anything reckless or stupid. _Said _**HIS**_ voice. What the heck is happening? I don't know what's going on my mind's all fuzzy. Before I know it I'm being sucked into the past like in my dreams. Except for this time I'm fully awake.

"_I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said. I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask._

"_Anything," I vowed my voice faintly stronger. As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming. _

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. _

"_Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded helplessly. His eyes cooled, the distance returned._

"_I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself for him. "I nodded again._

"_I will," I whispered. He seemed to relax just a little._

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. He smiled gently. _

"_Don't worry. You're human your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

"_And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

"_Well "he hesitated for a short second "I won't forget. But my kind... we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. He took a step away from me. _

"_That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you ag-_**HONK HONK HOONNK HONNNK!**

I got snapped back to reality by the sound of a horn from a car. I had just enough time to turn my head and see the bright head lights of a huge semi-trunk. Everything went black and at first I felt a stabbing pain in my side but then it quickly faded and I felt more at peace than I have for four months.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, everyone. Thanks SOOOOO much for the reviews, favorites and followers, It makes me really happy to know that people actually read my stuff ^_^ Anywhoo, In this short chapter I will make a Damon POV Starting from Season 3 Episode 22. It's going to be the ending scene and after that it's going to be all me. So, if you haven't seen it yet do not, DO NOT, read this. It's a major SPOILER! Also, Sorry for updating slowly. I will admit i'm a slow updater but it will get better, I'm just really busy in school but by October things will get better :) Well, i'll let you read now, Thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diares or Twilight.**

* * *

Running Away From The Memories - Chapter 2

I could hear before I could do anything else. I could hear the faint beeping sound of the monitor. It was a familiar sound to me because of my many previous visits to the hospital. But what was I doing here? What happened? I don't remember anything. It's all like a giant blur. I can make out places and figures but I can't make out faces or voices.

Most of my clearest memories involve Charlie, me making him breakfast, our strange unakward silences, and everything before that in Arizona with my mom and Phil, but the rest like I said is just blurry. I remember seeing Charlie at the airport, Oh, that's right I came from Arizona to Washington….Forks? Ugh, everything else is just annoyingly familiar, nothing that seems to jump at me. It kind of feels like when you love a song and you have it stuck in your head but you can't remember how it goes or the lyrics. My head throbbed louder the harder I tried to remember. I could feel myself getting more conscious of what was going on around me.

I could now hear Charlie's loud snores and the rain outside. I could also feel my arm in a strange position and all my muscles were pretty stiff and sore. I probably broke my arm, again, but how? I guess I should probably open my eyes and try to contact the nurse. I slowly pried my eyes open expecting the bright hospital lights to blind me, and that's just what they did. I squinted and blinked several times and my sight went somewhat back to normal. Everything was blurry and my eyes stung and slightly burned from being shut for so long. I wonder how long I was out. A couple days, maybe weeks? I guess I'd have to ask someone around here. I decided as much as I hated to wake up Charlie it'd be best for him to wake up to me and not several nurses telling him to wait outside so they could check me over. I knew the drill by now so I figured I'd make it easier on him.

"Charlie, Come on Charlie, wake up, If I woke up you can too" I said reaching over my bandaged arm to shake his arm which is on the side of my bed. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable.

"Huh? Is everything all right nurse? Did she wake up yet?" said Charlie bolting straight up in his seat, immediately turning to the doorway and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Whenever he did this he looked like a little kid, innocent and peaceful. I couldn't help but quietly giggle at the thought of Charlie as a little kid. Once Charlie heard my giggle he immediately stopped what he was doing and snapped his head to look over at me instead of the door. His eyes softened and teared up once we made eye contact. Then he stood up and gave me a hug with so much affection that I was surprised. Charlie is the type of person who doesn't show his emotions that well. He grabbed me, not too hard, on the shoulders and looked at me with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Don't you ever. EVER. Scare me like that again. Do you hear me Bells?" I just stared at him still confused as to what happened and why he was so worried.

"I'm sorry Charlie I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't want to make you worry" I said looking down at my hands feeling a little guilty. But I also wanted to comfort Charlie a little, make him feel like everything was fine. I must've done something mega stupid to get him this worried.

"How are you feeling? Is your arm alright? Do you need more meds, they just gave you some about an hour ago but if it hurts I'm sure they can give you more. I'm so glad you're okay, I mean considering what could've happened it's a miracle you only broke your arm." Charlie said almost so fast I couldn't understand. Considering what happened? Does that mean something seriously dangerous could've hurt me even more?

"I'm feeling fine, I barely even noticed my arm was all banged up My muscles are a little sore but it's probably from sleeping in the same position for a while, No I don't need any more meds I feel fine, and what exactly did I do to get here this time and how long have I been asleep?" I asked Charlie giving him a small smile trying to make him feel a little better.

"Wait" said Charlie his eyes wide with shock "You don't remember what happened, At all?"

I tried to think really hard concentrating on my most recent memory but all I remember is reading in Charlie's house and pulling up to this sign that said Welcome to Forks High. No specific day or time just a random memory. The Forks High memory is new, how long have I been a student at Forks High? Do I have any friends? Boyfriend? The sides of my head started throbbing viciously. I gave up and decided to just rest for now, I guess my mind couldn't handle the sudden appearance of a new memory, my eyesight was starting to get hazy and I could feel my eyes closing involuntarily.

"I don't remember that much Charlie, I'll try later, I promise but right now I'm feeling sleepy. So I'm just going to take a nap, mmkay?" I said my words somewhat slurred, my eyesight getting worse with every breath.

"Bells! No, you need to stay awake! Come on, just for a little while longer, NURSE! Please, just hold on baby girl they need to check you, NURSE! NURSE!" I could hear the panic in Charlie's voice but, couldn't see him anymore, and as much as I wanted to listen to him my own body wouldn't listen to me. Then I went back into a peaceful sleep.

In Mystic Falls: Damon POV ***SPOILER***

I sped into the towns' hospital parking lot and parked in the closest parking spot not caring how badly I parked, I needed to see her. She has to be alright! It's not possible; it's Elena for god's sake. She's escaped death several times before this is the same exact thing. Death. She was the only person I let myself love since Katherine. This has to be some kind of sick joke! I got out my car and ran at my full speed not giving a shit who saw, I had to see her! I ran all the way up the stairs to the level that Stephan texted me. Not really caring about the fact that he was with her, just wanting to get to her. I burst through the doors to level 3A, where was she at?

"Where is she!?" I growled at Dr. Meredith Fell, still speed walking through the halls looking for Elena.

"No, Damon, Wait! ,You need to know when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier today her injuries were worse then I let on it wasn't a concussion it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding on the brain." Said Dr. Fell stopping in front of me trying to get my full attention.

"What are you saying?" I asked wondering where she was getting at.

"He was so worried I didn't want to tell him. I helped her. She needed my help." She said looking at me with what looked like anger, but not towards me. I scrambled my brain trying to figure out what she was saying. I was way to stressed at the moment to try and solve one her stupid riddles. I racked my brain for a while then it clicked. She wouldn't, would she?

"You What?" I managed not to yell.

"I had to Damon, She could've died, I honestly didn't think anything bad was going to happen. I never meant for this to happen." She said in a quieter voice. At first all I wanted to do was rip her throat out. Then I realized, Elena was going to be alright a Vampire, but alright. I calmed down a little but still wanted to see her for myself. Just in case.

"Whatever, I'll deal with you later but right now I _need_ to see Elena." I said still ready to either kill someone or cry.

"She's in an empty office on this floor, room 264, down this hall take two rights and you'll see it to the left." I moved around Dr. Fell once I heard the directions and was ready to run at full speed again. "Wait, Damon! Stephan's already there." She informed me with sympathetic eyes knowing my position in this "Love Triangle" I don't know how, but it seemed like everyone knew about our complicated relationship.

"I know." I said then I ran down the hallways only to stop at the door labeled 264. Well, this should be fun. I reached to open the door trying not to expect the worse. Of course I would walk in at the perfect moment. Stephan had his back to me but I could see arms around his neck, Elena was lightly hugging him back while Stephan seemed to be holding on to her for dear life. It hurt. Like fucking Hell. But, I'm Damon, the sexy, carefree, heartless vampire. Can't let them know I have emotions now can I?

"Well, seems like you have no problem bouncing back from death." They both turned around quickly to find me smirking in the doorway. They both gave me their usual GTFO faces but I just ignored it and kept my smirk on.

"Welcome to the Afterlife, Elena."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I know it's a really really late update _ I also apoligize because this is a real short/crappy filler chapter and it will be the last Damons POV for a good couple chapters. Anyhoo, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

Running Away From the Memories – Chapter 3

Damon POV

"What are you talking about, Damon?" asked Elena her face still pale from her death.

"Wait, Hold on a second, Did you and lover boy even discuss what happened?" I asked in return to her question.

"Stephan? What's he talking about?" questioned Elena seeming to begin to have a mini panic attack. Crap.

"Elena, calm down, breathe in and out, I'll explain everything once you calm down." said Stephan trying to calm her down by gently leading her by her hands onto a seat which she could sit on. To be honest, I hate how "sweet and caring" Stephan is, it pisses me off.

"Calm, how can I be calm *gasp* Matt! Did you save Matt?! I told you to get him before me, why am I still here, where is he!?" Said Elena in what seemed to now be anger instead of panic.

"Wait, what does that human have to do with anything? I think we both deserve the real story, little bro." I said still unsure of what really happened. All I know is that Elena got into a car accident and "died".

"Fine, both of you sit down." said Stephan running his hand through his hair. We both sat down, me more hesitantly. He explained the whole ordeal and with every word I got angrier at him. Until he finally finished his story and I couldn't help it. I got up at my full speed and slammed him by the throat to the closest filing cabinet.

"What the hell! If you would've just saved Elena we wouldn't be in this situation. Who cares if one worthless human dies?! One less thing to worry about but, Elena? ELENA?! I thought you cared for her! I thought you loved her!" I said knowing that I was going too far but why the hell not. He deserved to know what he did to her.

"Damon stop." said Elena so quietly that even I had to strain to hear her. I just stared at Stephan for a little longer anger obvious in my eyes and guilt in his.

"Just stop, already!" yelled Elena. It shocked me. So I listened to her and let go of his shirt collar. Walking towards her, to check if she was alright.

"Elena, Are you Okay?" I asked genuinely worried about her. She lifted her head out of her hands and gave me this look that made me cringe inside. Hate, not anger hate.

"Really? I just discovered that I'm dead and you're asking me if I'm okay." She asked her eyes watering a bit. "I just found out that I'm a monster, Th-that I can _NEVER_ age and you're asking if I'm Okay!"

"Elena, I -"

"NO! I don't' want to hear it Damon! Just leave me and Stephan alone! Just leave and never come back" She said with so much venom in her words that I actually flinched a little.

"Elena, Calm down, everyone's a little stressed at the moment. Try not to be so hard on him; I understand where he's coming from he ju-"Stephan said trying to reason with her.

"NO!" she yelled again. She was still weak so when she tried to abruptly stand up she slumped back down against Stephan.

"Please, just go." She whispered before turning into Stephan for a comforting hug. Stephan gave me that look. The just-give-us-some-time look. Well, screw it. I love and will always love Elena but right now I'm done with getting my emotions toyed with.

"Fine, I'll go. But once you've settled down, I will be back. That's a promise." I said smirking when all I wanted to do at the moment was either rip someone's throat out or run back to Elena begging for forgiveness.

Bella POV

"Will it ever come back?" asked a deep man's voice quietly, Charlie's?

"We aren't sure, it depends how much she remembers and if those memories are vivid enough. If she remembers a lot of recent memories then she should get her memory back within a month." Said a woman who I'm guessing was my doctor. I was starting to wake up again, but this time I felt more at rest but still confused as hell.

"Well Dr. Ciel, She recently went through something that majorly emotionally drained her, do you think she could subconsciously be blocking those memories?" I was definitely awake but, they didn't have to know that. What does Charlie mean by emotionally drained, what happened to me? I wanted to know more about what I forgot; it won't hurt me to just eavesdrop a little.

"That's a very good observation Chief Swan, Let's go to my office so you can, if you don't mind, give me some more information on this." Asked Dr. Ciel

"Alright, but not for long, Bells might wake up soon."

"Don't worry Charlie, I'll watch over her." Said another man voice this one sounded more like a teenage boy right after puberty. He sounded sad, and familiar.

"Thanks son, you're a great boy." Said Charlie, he seemed relieved to the fact that someone could watch over me.

"No problem" said the same familiar voice. What seemed to be Charlie's and my doctors footsteps started to fade out the door and down the hallway. That guy, I know him, he seems really familiar to me. I have to wake up again. I opened my eyes preparing for the blinding lights once again, but instead there was only a small table lamp on a small table close to the window. Sitting on the chair next to the table was the boy I heard talking. He seems to be around maybe 16 years old, even 17. His build was hard to tell considering the position he was sitting, but he looked semi-muscular. He had a brownish-red tan, and long, beautiful black hair tied into a pony tail.

His hair gave him away immediately and I couldn't help but get a little excited.

"Jake?" I questioned trying to sit myself up. My voice sounded terrible from being asleep for so long but I didn't really care.

"Bella! You're Awake!" Jacob jumped up in surprise

"I'll contact the nurse right away!" Said Jacob running out the door in a hurry.

"Wait! ... Never mind" I was going to ask how long I've been out but I guess I'll find out soon enough. I remember when he was a little boy and me and him would bake mud pies. Those were the good peaceful days when we didn't really have any worries. I kind of miss those times.

I don't know why but they seem so far away now. Everything seems so far away. Kind of like I'm living in a colorless world where only few people matter to me. I should probably try to see if I remember anything else. I close my eyes and concentrate as hard as I can without creating a massive headache. I see the same stuff I saw last time; my red truck, my dad at the airport, the local high school. I once again only see figures and not faces. Everything in this world seems familiar to me while others seem to be missing.

Almost like there is a memory checker in my head and I keep going over one spot knowing something is supposed to be there but, I can't seem to figure out what. It's almost like someone just came and stole some of my most precious memories. I know something is there but, the one question running through my mind over and over is, Do I really want to uncover my hidden memories?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for all the favorites and follows, I really appreciate them all, they encourage me to keep writing. Anywhoo, this chapter has Charlies POV but it's more for the benefit of knowing what's going on rather than him being a main character. I apologize again for the chapters being a short but once the two stories are combined, things will move along a lot more smoothly. So, thanks for everything, leave a review, and enjoy (:**

* * *

Running Away From the Memories - Chapter 4

Charlie POV

"Okay so, I'm going to need to know any major injuries or traumatic events that she has experienced in the past three years." stated Dr. Ciel

"Well, to start with the injuries almost a year and a half ago she got into an incident where she fell down the stairs and in the process she broke her leg, a few ribs, and cracked her skull. Then after that, around six months later she had another accident, on her birthday, which ended with her having to have her arm in a cast for a good couple weeks. To include any traumatic events all I can think of is when she broke up with her boyfriend about the time when she got all healed up from her most recent injury." I said trying to recall all that has happened in the past two years. It's been a really rough two years for bells. I wish I could've done something.

"Chief Swan, when I say traumatic events I mean anything that could cause her to want to hide within herself not a teenage breakup." What was she trying to say? I'm not one of those ignorant parents that come in; I know what the hell I'm doing.

"This isn't a joke she's in a hospital bed right now with major memory problems. I know what I'm talking about, I mean this has to be one of the worst "teenage breakups" I've ever witnessed. When him and his family moved she tried to go after them, or stop them, I'm not sure, but in the process she ended up getting lost in the woods. We had a whole search team looking for her and when we did find her she was curled up in a ball, covered in dirt and rain." I had to pause to take a breath and regain my posture. "After that day, she hasn't been the same, she wasn't my bells anymore." I said with my eyes getting slightly misty. I looked up to meet with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand but I somewhat do now." Said Dr. Ciel," So I have one question that's really important, does she remember her Ex at all?"

"Well, now that you mention it, she didn't mention remembering them at all. It's almost like her memory stopped right before she met him." I said actually thinking about it for a moment, maybe…

"Hey Dr. Ciel, I want to ask a question too but, this one is a little selfish." I am genuinely curious and want to know but I really hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. All I want is the best for Bella.

"Go ahead." Said Dr. Ciel

"Is there any way that I could just keep them out of her memory without actually trying to KEEP them out of her memory? Almost like letting her forget instead of trying to remind her." I asked, fearing I asked for too much.

"Well… you could but I wouldn't recommend it because later on you'll have to deal with the consequences." She said with a warning look in her eyes. Well it's worth a shot, it's for Bells after all. I nodded at her to let her know I wanted to know more.

"You could just change her background for a while, make it so nothing will trigger a memory of them. But, I can almost promise you that sooner or later the memories will come back, she doesn't have any major brain damage so it's bound to happen." Said Dr. Ciel.

"I understand what you mean, but the hardest part is knowing it's not the 'right' thing to do but I can't help but feel like this would help Bells out tons. It's just really difficult." I said letting my exhaustion get to me.

"Well, Chief Swan, It's up to you. I can't say it's the best thing to do for her but as her father you do have a choice of where she has to go with you. For example, let's say that you heard of a job opportunity somewhere in the middle of nowhere." She said, hinting that she could help me out a bit.

"I wouldn't want to give up a great job opportunity like that, would I? Say doc, do you know of any places like that?" I asked knowing this was both right and wrong.

"There is this small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, I heard they're having some of the same problems up there that maybe you could help out with." Said . Before I got the chance to answer her back there was a knock at her door. She went over to open it and there was a nurse. The nurse began telling her something but she was talking so quietly I couldn't hear anything she was saying. Once the nurse stopped talking to the doctor, she thanked her and turned around to talk to me again.

"Well, Chief Swan, It seems as if your daughter has woken up. Let's go ask her some questions, and maybe figure out how severe her memory loss is."

Bella POV

After a couple minutes of waiting, the nurse who checked my vitals the first time came and checked them once again. She told me to wait while she gets the doctor, which made no sense because I was practically tied down to the bed with all the needles that were in my arms. I don't necessarily like needles but I guess they don't terrify me. I don't know, it's like I'm trying to figure out the old me and become the old me. But, at the same time I feel like the girl that I see in my memories isn't really me. It's confusing. I was confusing myself for about five more minutes before the nurse came back with the doctor and my father. My father was the first to say anything.

"Hey Bells, it's nice to see you awake." Said Charlie, still looking tired and stressed.

"Hey Dad, You know, you should really get more sleep you're starting to get bags underneath your eyes, and it's difficult to get the ladies when you look like a zombie." I jokingly teased him, trying to lighten up the mood a little. It worked. He cracked a smile that reached his eyes and make them crinkle around the edges. That's how I can tell when it's genuine, when I see the crinkles.

"Har Har, When did you become so funny?" He said in a teasing manor.

"Can't say I was born with it" I said in response.

"Well, it's great to know that you're doing way better." He said his eyes crinkling.

"I apologize for interrupting but there are still some things that we need to go over with Isabella to make sure that it's all secure and if everything is secure than you can most likely take her home by either tonight or tomorrow morning." Said My Doctor, Dr. Ciel? I think that's her name.

"Alright, I'll just stand off to the side and you can go ahead and do your stuff doc." Said Charlie, taking a seat in the chair that Jake was sitting in. Speaking of Jake where is he?

"Hey dad, what happened to Jake? I saw him when I woke up and then he went to get the nurse and never came back."

"Oh, he had to go home he said he apologizes and he wanted me to tell you to get better soon."

"Oh, alright." I said just brushing it off for now, but I really do kind of miss the kid. How old is he now? 16? Holy shit, he's old.

"So, Isabella, Could you tell me your full name?" Asked my doctor. I mentally sighed, preparing to get a million of useless annoying questions asked to me. And that's exactly what I got for about ten excruciating long minutes.

"I swear this is the last one Isabella, please bear with me for a couple more seconds."

"I've been good for ten minutes, haven't I?" I mumbled somewhat irritated, I just want to go home. She chuckled a bit, wrote something down on that stupid notepad of hers and then looked over at my dad real quick and he gave her a slight nod. What the hell was that about? Whatever, it's probably nothing important.

"Does the name Edward, spark anything in your mind at all?" She asked almost carefully. I looked her directly into the eyes and said:

"Like Edward Scissorhands? Cause other than that I'm almost positive I don't know an Edward."

"Haha, I guess like Edward Scissorhands, you're right. Well, I'm done here, I'm going to borrow you father for a few seconds and then you're free to go." She said giving me one of those- we're done here- smiles that doctors give you. Well, I guess the good news is that I can get out of this place.

Charlies POV

"Well Chief Swan, It seems like she's pretty good to go and it also seems like she can't remember a thing after going to the school, she seems to not be trigger by forests, amber eyes, the thought of boyfriends, and the name Edward." She said only checking off a few things she questioned Bells on.

"I can't thank you enough Doc, I really appreciate all this stuff you're doing for me. Thanks for giving me some hope that my crazy plan might just work."

"It's no trouble at all, but here's the number of Mystic Falls Head officer, She's a nice lady, I can almost guarantee that she'd be more than happy to offer you a job over there." She said handing me a small paper.

"Once again thanks a bunch." I said taking the paper

"Don't worry about it. I wish you the best of luck." She said as she was walking back to her office. I'm going to need all the luck I can get.


End file.
